Camie Utsushimi
ケミィ |romaji = Utsushimi Kemii |birthday = August 15th |age = 17 |gender = Female |height = 161 cm (5’3”) |hair = Fawn |eye = Dark Brown |quirk = Glamour |status = Alive |occupation = Student |affiliation = Shiketsu High School |debut = Chapter 102 (Imposter's disguise) Chapter 163 (Full Appearance) |debutanime = Episode 53 (Imposter's disguise) |voice = |eng voice = |image gallery = Yes }} ケミィ|Utsushimi Kemii}} is a second-year student at Shiketsu High School. Appearance Camie is a young woman with straight, fawn-colored hair that reaches just below her shoulders and large, dark brown eyes. She has noticeably full, plump and glossy lips as well as a quite curvaceous figure, considering her age. In her school uniform, Camie wears the same white collared shirt and dark skirt as all female Shiketsu High students. She also sports Shiketsu's signature hat whether she be in uniform or in her hero costume. Her hero costume consists of a simple black catsuit with blending patterned lines and a zipper running down the middle, left slightly down to reveal her cleavage. She wears white cuffs around her wrists and white heeled knee-high boots, patterned with gray lines, as well as a loose black collar lined with metallic plates. Gallery Camie Utsushimi manga.png|Camie in the manga. Camie Student Uniform.png|Camie’s uniform. Personality 160px|left|thumb|Camie's carefree attitude. The real Camie is a normal teenage girl who comes off as far less serious as most of her Shiketsu peers. Seiji Shishikura believes she's an utter fool but their teacher describes her as simply being bubbly. She is very laid back, straightforward, and tends to be quite talkative. Camie can also be very flirtatious and Inasa Yoarashi believes she has great "interaction techniques". Camie tends to speak using very trendy slang terms that make her difficult to understand for some people. She also apparently likes kids. Synopsis Provisional Hero License Exam Arc Sometime before the Provisional Hero License Exam, Camie was attacked and drugged by Himiko Toga. The villain stole her blood in order to impersonate her during the exams. Camie has no recollection of the attack and it is investigated by Shiketsu following the exam. Remedial Course Arc Camie is given the chance to gain her provisional license through the remedial training course. She joins Inasa and Seiji at the selected gymnasium where she meets Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugo. She expresses her excitement to undergo training alongside handsome boys. She even tries to flirt in order to get Shoto's number. Inasa comments that she has good interaction techniques. Gang Orca and Yokumiru Mera escort the students to the main gym after they change into their hero costumes. Camie introduces herself to the rest of the remedial students and Yokumiru explains her situation. Inasa, Shoto, and Katsuki are belittled by Gang Orca for failing the original licensing exam. He says they lack heart and challenges the trio plus Camie to win the hearts of the troubled children from Masegaki academy. Camie asks why she has to undergo the trial and Gang Orca simply replies that she's probably a no good hero just like the others. He decides it's no big deal since she likes kids and hugs one of the children into her boobs. One of the little girls pinches Camie's butt out of jealousy and tells her to stop acting so seductively. She tries to befriend the girls, but like her fellow heroes in training, her words fall on deaf ears. Camie admits that she has no idea how to win over the children as the little girls reject and hiss at her. Katsuki, Shoto, and Inasa's attempts to win them over fail as well. Even so, Camie was inspired by Shoto's attempt. Camie tells them that the kids are more troubled than she anticipated. She suggests that the team try to show the kids who they are using their Quirks. The children respond by attacking with powerful Quirks of their own. The heroes in training endure the attack. Instead of responding aggressively, they use their Quirks to wow the kids. One little girl tries to shoot Shoto with her Queen Beam so Camie creates an illusion of a nicer version of Shoto to calm her down. The team manages to use their Quirks to win over the kids by playing nicely with them to counter their aggression. Everyone cleans up the playground Shoto and Inasa created and Camie thanks Katsuki for using his explosions to help. Camie says goodbye to the little girls and tells them they can talk again on the phone in the future. Having passed the trial, the heroes in training receive their licenses and exit the building. Camie finds Seiji talking to All Might outside and says that it's symbolic. He gets angry and their teacher explains that Shiketsu will work with U.A. to catch the villain who stole Camie's identity. Just before the Shiketsu students leave, Camie notices Inasa punch himself in the face before confronting Endeavor. Abilities Little is known about Camie's combat or analytical skills. However, she is a seasoned second-year student one of the most prestigious hero institutions in all of Japan. Quirk : Camie emits a smoke-like substance from her mouth, possibly from her breath in general, which for a short period of time can create both visual and auditory illusions. Battles & Events Relationships Seiji Shishikura Camie and Seiji don't appear to gel very well with one another. While Seiji is all about dignity and obligation, Camie is extremely carefree. Seiji seems to believe that Camie is an idiot but Camie doesn't seem to mind and acts so nonchalantly about it that it drives Seiji mad. Shoto Todoroki Camie and Shoto meet during the Gang Orca trial. Camie expresses an interest in Shoto, even going as far as to ask for his phone number upon meeting him. Shoto, characteristically, remains aloof around her, but he doesn't seem to mind her. It is unknown if he actually gave her his contact information. Katsuki Bakugo Camie met Katsuki during the Gang Orca trial. Camie does not seem to mind Katsuki’s aggressive attitude and she is not afraid to tell him that his methods to win children's hearts are outdated, which bothers him greatly. Even so, she manages to make Katsuki laugh by using her Quirk to make an illusion of Shoto. After the trial, she said that he seems pretty well mannered when he keeps quiet. Trivia *Camie's surname contains the kanji for and . Quotes *(Regarding kids) "So, I know our task is to like, "win their hearts", but I low key have no idea what to do, fam." *(Regarding Shoto interacting with the kids) "A hot guy showing fatherly love? This is so precious." References Site Navigation pl:Camie Utsushimi fr:Camie Utsushimi es:Kemy Utsushimi Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Shiketsu Students